Her in His bed
by thexpariah
Summary: New Story** "Sakura...I can't promise that I wont ever hurt you but..."SasuSaku oneshot COLLECTION.
1. Chapter 1

There she was, heavily drunk with sleep between his crimson sheets, in his bed, in his room, in his home. She probably knew that he dreaded coming home to an empty house. Consequently, finding her there after a mission was like finding a diamond in the sand..over…and …over again. It made his home seem more like a home and it gave him a sense of achievement. The type of achievement that assured him that he had a life, that he was very much alive apart from his job as ANBU. Most importantly, it made him a somebody and she was the one who repeatedly saved him from becoming just another merciless, contract killer…. And she did all this just by being in his bed instead of her own when it was time for him to return from missions. And HE was the one who was supposed to be the skilled Jounin ANBU who was supposed to save HER life.

Honestly, he may have a dark façade and an emotionless figure but he couldn't wait to get in bed next to her. Everything about her was warm and inviting; her soft pink hair free spirited and scattered around her on his pillow, her rhythmic breathing which he could clearly make out even without his Sharingan, and even her slender yet full figure outlined by his sheets.So, he crept in next to her. And she stirred. Even with his ANBU stealth, he could never get in bed without waking her. It didn't really matter in the end because it was worth it in the end and true to the forseen situation at hand; she opened her tired green eyes and with the cutest smile ever, pulled him in closer by his jounin vest. For a second, he thought she would just fall asleep snuggled up, which he didn't mind because she always smelled nice and her body was warm, but then she said,

" I missed you."

This could only mean one thing, and he was right. She pulled further onto his vest and pulled it off of him. Then she tugged at his jounin shirt and pulled that off of him too. Then came off his pants, then his socks, then his gloves, then his mask for last. When she finally came into contact with his fire red eyes, they turned back into the endless black that she was accustomed to seeing . Wearing only his boxers, he wraps his arms around her bare waist and gives her a short but soft kiss and then stops to look at her. She giggles and pulls on the elastic band of his boxers and lets it go. She has officially cut the last straw.

Without even a seconds worth of consideration, he is now above her between her legs softly nibbling at her bra strap. Then, as he slowly and almost painfully, began to pull them down.

"I'd like it if you were here in my bed every night from now on," he says.

Then he begins to shower her neck and shoulders with kisses and rose petals( reverse of kissing, like lightly sucking on areas like the neck). This was his way of making sure she'd always be right there where he wanted her to be instead of wondering if she'd be there when he makes it home alive after missions. This was a Sasuke style proposal; sexy and indirect.

"mmmmm..sa..suke.." she barely mumbles before pleasure overcomes her signaled by her incoherent mumbling. He's going to take that as a yes as he moves over her breasts and begins to suck and nip her nipples and she lets out a loud moan and what sounded like a , " mmm.y…mmm..es..mmmm"


	2. Chapter 2

( Disclaimer Naruto and characters aren't mine. I decided that I'm going to make this a series of one shots ) SasuSaku

What did it

Sasuke is not very patient, but he's been waiting for her forever. She, who has become his opposite, is subtle yet controlling in the most alluring way; he waits for her as she had waited for him all their childhood years and only God knows how it happened this way. Despite the confusion, Sasuke finds any form of contact with Sakura electric and 450 fatal volts exactly every time they touched. Pain is pleasure comes in human form for Sasuke this way. It happens when he carries her fallen form in his arms to the hospital after a mission and when she sits in his lap while they watch a movie off of his computer screen. Can u imagine the 'electrifying' feeling he gets in that special place when she makes contact by sitting on his lap? He doesn't quite get it; how can she still love him and refuse to be with him at the same time? She just happens to be risk averse, and he, risk taking. That's exactly why all he did was steal a kiss from her while she slept in his bed in his arms after 2 long hours of having her between his legs …through an ENTIRE movie. A horror movie that had her squirming in his lap. It actually felt more like an inadvertent lap dance you should know! Stealing a kiss is a BIG deal. BIG BIG BIG deal. Sasuke rants inside his own head and he begins to smell the feint odor that alcohol gives off from someone's breath. He also smells Jasmine hopelessly tangled with the alcohol.Sasuke turns around and Sakura sits on his lap once again. How she got in, he doesn't know, but sometimes she's more cunning than he is. And it puts him to shame that Sakura is more cunning than he is in a drunk state of mind. She wordlessly wraps her arms around his neck and rests her face under his chin. She takes a deep breath, taking in the body scent that has stuck to his shirt and giggles. His heart wakes him up with the start of nervous thumpings and tingles between his legs. Sasuke looks down towards Sakura and his arms wrap around her while his fingers intertwine to hold her in place. He sees that she is wearing a shirt that is obviously meant to catch a guy's attention. He doesn't even have time to be jealous about the guys who probably looked down her shirt while she chugged whatever drink she had. His attention is immediately sucked from his head and to her chest. Damn. That's' all he can think. Uknowingly, his hands slide up her waist and comes back down bringing her bra and tank top straps with it. She begins to shiver under his gentle touch as his fingers began to tingle against her skin and she raises her shoulder and hunches over a little in response to the ticklish feeling. Her cleavages becomes more prominent as well. It's almost as if she pushed them together to make him insane if he isn't already and the lack of bra and tank top strap support really truly helped. Sasuke leans his head lower, closer to her, and lets his breath tickle her neck. Mabe this was all it took since she got up to straddle his lap this time, and begins to grind against his growing erection. She began to peel the shirt and pants off of him and removed her skirt and top. She suddenly became impatient as she sat down onto his erection and his manhood entered her. She began to grind against him. He suddenly picked her up as he stood and moved them to his bed where he layed her down and began to pump into her once again as her perfect breasts began to bounce. Sweet moans and his name, sasuke, rolled off of her tongue while her hands began to play with his hair and roam around his back and arms. It didn't even hit him that she might not remember any of this due to her drunk state untill he finally climaxed into her and layed down next to her. Sakura had fallen asleep but he took the initiative to at least clothe her in her underwear in case she freaked out in the morning. Until then, this would have to do. He wrapped his arms around her and slept.

The next morning when Sasuke opened his eyes, another pair of eyes, green ones, stared right back at him. She scooted herself closer to him until their legs were intertwined and their bodies touched, and before he could inquire about last night, she giggled and began to gently nibble and pull on his lower lip. Sasuke didn't even need to ask what it was that did it because he couldn't give a damn about that at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Note

Long overdue update is in progress. It's much longer than the other two stories thus far and is slightly AU. It's a sasuxsaku with a hint of nejixsaku and pretty much the typical angst Sasuke following Sakura around. I'm thinking of doing it in reverse with nejixsaku focus as an alternate after I post this. Expect the story in the next day or two.

After that, I wanted to write an AU non massacre itaxsaku. Any ideas? I was also thinking about a kibaxsaku. Ideas are welcome!

Don't be offended if I don't respond right away..this is my story posting ID and I don't check it all the time unless I'm writing a story .

-The x Pariah


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer

This one is not a lemon. It's my...sad attempt at actually writing a story. I've been feeling a lack of romance in my life so i'm putting it to paper. let me know how it is so I can do better next time ). If you would like a follow up lemon I may consider writing one if enough ppl want me to.

-thexpariah

Hips ( I dont know why I named it that)

He watched as her hips swayed back and forth from a distance behind her. Subtle yet provocative movements enchanted his eyes as he blindly followed to wherever she was headed. Long petal rose curls cascaded over her shoulders as she absentmindedly made her way to the market, basket in one hand and a book in the other.

She knew that he was following behind her but didn't pay much attention to it. Sakura knew that she somehow always caught the attention of socially constipated guys like Sasuke and Neji who rarely ever engaged her in conversation but were always somehow there. Actually, it was much mentally healthier, in her medic mind, for Sasuke to follow her around than to do things on his own. Her reasoning was because what she chose to do during her free time gave him more healthy social activity than if he were to be on his own, brooding and sitting in a dark corner….or sparring Naruto to the brink of death…as she neared the marketplace, she could hear the chatter and noise engage her ears.

"Fish! Shrimp! Squid! New fresh catch for sale!"

Sasuke's ears were absolutely bursting with so much noise that he almost didn't follow her into the market. As stubborn as the last living Uchiha could get, however, he trailed behind as Sakura entered the market and took a turn into a busier alley. It seemed that she was taking her time and being picky with her busy as she passed the 5th seafood stand with no buys yet. As the alley become more and more crowded it was hard to keep up with her even as an elite Anbu that he was and the fishy smell clashed with her lavender scent making it hard to pick it up at all. Then, just like that, her ostentatious pink head of hair disappeared. He slowed down to a slow stride as he trained his eyes to look for what he lost sight of.

She wasn't too sure how he would take it, after all this time of silently following her to work in the morning and then back home when he wasn't on a mission and she was covering hospital duties. Pushing her luck wasn't necessarily a good idea, she knew, but when was he going to stop beating around the bush? What was it that made him waste all his free time simply shadowing her like a puppy? Sakura wasn't the most patient person in the world and she wanted to find out and the most effective way she knew how was through confrontation.

A small dainty hand threaded through Sasuke's arm and wrapped around his bicep just as he was able to pick up her lavender scent once more.

"Sasuke kun, I didn't expect to see you here on a day like this. You don't mind if I hold onto you I don't like getting pushed around- there's just so many people here on the Sundays."

..And with that Sakura began walking without waiting for a reply. The Uchiha grunted at the sudden physical contact but had no time to react as she began pushing through people; her excuse to hold his arm was an obvious fake. This physical contact was strange to him, one that wasn't in connection with pain or necessity but he hadn't followed her around all week just to run away from a simple gesture so he continued on lagging behind. Somehow his arm tingled where she was touching him, as if heat pulsated in that particular area and spread through the rest of his body.

Eventually she began buying what she came for as her basket filled with fish, tofu, and vegetables. As they exited the market, Sasuke grabbed the basket in Sakura's hands as she began to let go of his arm. He then began to walk ahead of her towards her apartment.

"…Sasuke kun?"

Devoid of any linguistic acknowledgement, Sasuke merely looked back at her briefly before continuing on. Shrugging her shoulders, Sakura followed behind as they eventually got to her apartment. As he stopped by her door, he picked up the lanyard attached to her keys hanging from the extra pocket in the basket and opened the door. He walked in without hesitation as if it were his home.

Sakura's day was getting stranger and stranger. First, he let her hold his arm. Then, he carries her groceries, leads her home and invites himself in. Perhaps he was just..lonely? Afterall, ever since his return a few years back few people ever exchanged words or interacted with him except when necessary. The few who did usually consisted of Naruto, Kakashi, and herself most of the time. Occasionally he sparred other members of the rookie 9 from the genin days. She assumed that he must have wanted to stay for dinner since ninjas, especially the ones in Anbu, never had time to cook and didn't know how. He probably got sick of eating ramen with Naruto constantly.

" Did you want to stay for dinner? It wont take long, maybe about 20 minutes.."

" hn…"

…and with his usual short answer, he sat in front of the kitchen table and watched her move, taking in her full figure. His eyes traveled down her back to the indents of her waist and down to where her hips flared out to the luscious curve of her ass…

Sakura felt her backside burn. Seriously, what on earth has gotten into him? He frequently sought her out for private medical attention but otherwise kept his distance even while stalking her. For him, this was extremely blatant considering what a subtle person he was in departments not labeled anger and hate. She rushed to finish cooking dinner in hopes of ending the awkwardness, though she found herself slightly pleased by the fact that she could keep his attention for so long…..

As the fish neared completion, Sasuke silently got up. At first, Sakura thought he might finally be going out into the living room, but he had gotten up and suddenly she could feel his body warmth spread across her backside. His hands lingered at her sides as if he was debating weather or not to touch her, and then finally decided to reach around her to turn the stove off. Leaning over her shoulder, he grabbed the pan with the fish and reached for a giant plate. Sliding the fish to the plate, he turned around to set it down on the table before he grabbed the necessary dinner utensils. Sakura stared up at him rooted to her spot as a light blush spread across her cheeks. It had felt so nice to have his arms around her and feel his breath fan over the side of her neck….he hadn't even been touching her at all and she still managed to tingle all over.

………..As they finished dinner Sakura glanced at Sasuke to watch him eat. A small smile spread across her delicate lips as she realized how well mannered he really was. He was a gentleman despite their rough past. Perhaps this was his way of apologizing…

Picking up their dirty dishes, Sasuke moved them to the sink to let it soak for a better wash later. As he turned back around to face her, Sakura reached forward for two tea cups and suddenly they were pressed firmly together, chest to chest.

" oh! .. Sorry…I'll just…over there…" Sakura quickly moved back while Sasuke cleared his throat awkwardly as he had been pressed between the counter and Sakura. As she stepped back further away Sasuke took a hold of her wrist preventing her from moving further away. He had something on his mind ever since he had been accepted back into the village and it had been really getting to him as of late. It had everything to do with Sakura and it frustrated him that she wasn't getting the clue from this past week. He had been trying so hard to get the point across….

Sakura whirled back around as she was abruptly stopped from fully retreating and stared back at Sasuke, eyes wide and startled.

The look on Sasuke's face…or rather the hard look in his face scared her. He looked so much more serious than he usually did and when he furrowed his brow, he made saying two words such a big deal…

" Sakura….I…"

"Sasuke-kun if there's something wrong you don't have to hesitate. Were you not feeling well about something? If you don't want to tell me everything it's fine I just have to know enough to be able to-"

Her ramble came to a halt as Sasuke pulled her closer with their chest almost touching again.

When Sakura tried to pull back again, turned their bodies around to have her pressed against the counter with nowhere to escape his grasp. With one hand resting on her hip, he moved the other one to tuck a strand of stray hair behind her ear. A thoughtful look appeared, though briefly, over his handsome features before he leaned in. Taking a second to eye her lips, he tilted his head and pressed his lips gently onto hers.

Her heart was pounding against her chest so hard that it hurt and it was probably beating onto his chest as well. The utterly lost look on her face, though endearing, obviously indicated that she was still not getting it.

"you're so slow, Sakura.…and I'm not that good at showing how I….feel."

_Oh my GOD. Sasuke kun is…me? _

and then it clicked. THAT'S why Sasuke had been following her and doing things for her….he was trying to show her that he cared. Suddenly it was so adorable how he was trying to show her how he felt in such a…Sasuke like way. She knew something was off about the way he was behaving but she never though It'd be THIS.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she leaned up on her toes and gently placed a chaste kiss on his lips before she took it a little further and nipped very softly at his bottom lip. Sasuke's hands moved to hold either side of her waist as something in him snapped at her subtle yet erotic gesture. Suddenly he was reminded of this morning when he had seen her walking down the street swaying her hips in the effortlessly provocative way she had.

A delicate smile spread across her delicate face and her eyes glimmered with something more than just 'happy.' Perhaps she could show him how she felt about how he felt in the same way he had…not with words but with everything else.


	5. Chapter 5

SASUSAKU AU/OOC. Standard disclaimer. Lemon rated M.

I had to get this itch out of my brain but it turns out I scratched a little too hard and the story came out retarded. Well, if anything, just read the lemon part and ignore the rest. They're just fillers anyways. I also realize this story may seem a bit like my others-with the hips fixation. OOPS I just gave part of the story away. My bad.

Sasuke watched as her hips dance enticingly down the street. He had been lusting for that delicious body of hers, and he was going to get it. Stopping briefly to enjoy the view, Sasuke sped up to catch up with the pink haired pixie. As Sakura stopped at a candle vendor to look at something, he stood directly behind her to catch the line of her sight just in time to hear her gasp.

She quickly turned around 360 degrees to face him and ended up in a noise touching distance from him, looking at him eyes wide with surprise.

"[gasp] Sasuke Kun!"

For a second, Sasuke was struck out of breathe by the dewy glint in her eyes and the juicy pout of her lips. Clearing his throat, he chose a distraction before he lost control and took her there in the street.

" Candles..?"

"Oh! Sasuke Kun I'm so glad I found you! "

_SHE found ME? Heh._

"Strawberry or Melon?"

Then, she promptly stuck two candles under his nose. Just as strawberry and melon began to harass his nose, a loud squeal rang in his ears. Ino came into his line of vision, running towards them.

"Forehead! Come help me pick out a dress!"

And with that, Ino began dragging Sakura down the street away from him, candles forgotten into his hands. Shaking his head at the ridiculousness that just ensued, he thought for a moment before deciding to buy the strawberry candle and walking back the way he came.

Later that day~++~++~++

When Sakura finally finished shopping with Ino, she decided that she would just get take out for dinner and relax at home. Just as she turned the corner to get to her apartment, she spotted a lean figure waiting for her in front of her door. More specifically, long spiky black hair and dark blue shirt had to be Sasuke, holding a small bag.

" Sasuke-Kun! Family bothering you again? I got carry-out- have some with me. Come inside!"

Without a word, Sasuke followed her in, closing the door behind her. He sat himself on her couch, placed the strawberry candle he got earlier on her coffee table and turned the TV on like it was his own home. Actually, he was spending a lot of time at her place lately.

Again he found himself watching the enticing dance of her hips and, to put it bluntly, the gentle bounce of her round behind. Deciding that he had enough of just watching her, he got up and approached behind her just in time to help her reach for a dish at the top of the cabinet.

" Oh, thanks Sasuke Kun! Haha, must be nice being so tall!"

Without much though, Sakura turned around rapidly to grab the packaged food on the table only to be face to face with Sasuke once again, reminiscent of earlier that day. His breath fanned over her face and his cologne made a pleasant invasion of her sense of smell. His strong arms were still resting on either side of her from when he grabbed the dish for her and his muscular chest was pressed against her. She wasn't sure why he wasn't moving away because Sasuke was never much for physical contact, but she was suddenly losing touch with her thoughts.

" em.. um…Sa-Sasuke Kun…Why.."

"Shhhhh."

She looked into his dark gaze, confused. He just gave her one of his trademark smirks before he leaned in and kissed her. For a second, she stood stiff. Was this really Sasuke Kun? Oh, but it felt so right, a want that she had been suppressing to the breaking point. Gripping the fabric on his shoulders, she kissed him back.

Sasuke placed his hands on the dips of her waist as he pressed himself completely flush against her. He had been wanting her for so long that it was starting to hurt. He broke away from her lips for a second to look at her. Her eyes were in a half lidded daze, her cheeks were brightly flushed and her lips were swollen; in short, she was absolutely beautiful. Their eyes met for a second, and then the frenzy began.

He lifted her up and carried her to the couch as he continued to kiss her down her neck. Straddling him, Sakura ran her fingers through his hair. Groaning into the kiss, Sasuke pushed the straps of Sakura's dress off her shoulder, uncovering the top of her breasts. Trailing butterfly kisses down to the edge of cleavage, he gave her one last smoldering gaze before he pulled her dress all the way down to reveal two pert pink nipples. Taking one into his mouth, Sasuke began flicking and sucking.

" Ohhh!...ah..oh god, Sasuke kun…[moan.]"

Panting heavily, Sakura's fingers began fumbling with the buttons of Sasuke's shirt. She was only to the second button when Sasuke pulled back to take his shirt and pants off. Quickly pulling Sakura's dress over her head he went back to kissing her as Sakura's hands began to gently rake up and down his tight chest.

Grabbing her ass, he notices that she's wearing a black and pink sheer thong that he would have to steal later as a souvenir. All coherent thoughts stopped when Sakura leaned her chest into his, arching her back and grabbing his hair as she began sucking on his bottom lip. Her nipples were touching his pecks and it was the next most erotic thing he had felt after her gentle, slow grinding against his hardened erection.

Sasuke reached behind and under her ass to finger her over her panties. Rubbing slow, agonizing circles he watched Sakura's reaction, memorizing the way she was looking-flushed, mouth slightly agape and lids half over her eyes. Her glassy pink hair cascaded over her back and shoulders, framing her full, pert breasts.

When Sakura removed his member from his boxers and began to stroke it, he lasted maybe 30 seconds before he ripper her panties off of her and positioned himself at her slick entrance. Savoring for a second, the first moment that his tip met her warm, moist entrance, he slowly slid into her as both parties let out a breathy moan.

Sasuke was absolutely HUGE and he was stretching her so completely that she had to gasp when she was finally straddling him, completely filled with as much of Sasuke as she could take. Experimentally, she wiggled her hips and flexed to see if she could move without hurting. Growling, Sasuke grabbed both butt cheeks and lifted her up before he thrust back into her. He was having none of her teasing.

Sakura let out mewling noises as he thrusted her up and down. Her breasts were bouncing enticingly in front of his face as he leaned back on the sofa. Roughly gripping upper thighs, Sasuke quickened his pace, heat building up quickly in his groin.

Taking a nipple into his mouth, Sasuke groaned as Sakura began riding him hard, feeling the heat growing between her legs as well. His hands massaged her butt cheeks as her slick walls pumped his member rapidly. Wrapping her arms around his neck, her lips met his in desperation as she neared climax.

"ah…ah..ahh….Sasu..ke..kun…I'm..i'm…"

And with one last hard thrust, Sasuke came with a loud groan, also triggering Sakura's climax.

Panting heavily and coming down from their high, Sakura leaned back a little to look at Sasuke, arms still around his neck. His expression was ever the same smoldering gaze but with a bit of…if you squinted hard enough you might have seen…affection?

" Sasuke Kun I think that…"

Her words were suddenly muffled by her lips connecting with his. It wasn't desperate or lusty but sweet, innocent and chaste. Granted Sakura had wanted this, wanted sasuke, she couldn't think of why he would do this. She had let go of her childish obsession years ago and honestly he could have anyone in his bed so why her? Come to think of it, Sasuke had been hanging around her a lot, granted he was silent most of the time and lingering like he wasn't too sure why he was there himself. Over the weeks his presence had been more permanent and not like he was just there anymore, like there was a purpose to it. He left his shuriken at her place and came 'just to watch tv because his house was too full of people and noisy' and even left some clothes there. Slowly but surely, Sasuke had been making permanent room in her space and her life. Why? Didn't he know that he'd always have a place in her life?

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at her slightly dazed and confused look as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear before he grabbed his shirt and placed her arms in it. Gently laying her down on the couch, he spooned her from behind and continued to watch the tv as he had been before. Turned around in his embrace to face him, Sakura looked at him again, confused.

"sleep."

And with that he reverted back to silent tv watching. Slowly but surely, Sakura's eyes drifted shut. It had been a long day and she could always finish this one way conversation later when she woke up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Sakura woke up, she was wrapped in her blanket, still wearing Sasuke's shirt and with panties on. Sasuke must have attempted to dress her before he moved her to the bed. It was…strangely sweet yet ..strange. Stretching to get up, she noted that Sasuke was not there with her. She would have to go look for him after breakfast. Speaking of breakfast, it was smelling like delicious eggs and bacon….Sakura quickly got up and ran out of her room. Someone was in her apartment!

Stopping abruptly when she got to her kitchen, she couldn't believe the sight she saw. Sasuke was cooking breakfast! Smiling widely, she put two and two together; staying overnight, the kiss, making her breakfast…kind of like….a lover? But before she could say anything, he spoke first.

" Sit down, I'm almost done."

Glancing over his shoulder from behind, she stood on her tippie-toes to survey the food in the pan. Golden brown hashbrowns were just about done as Sasuke stepped aside to place it on a plate. Setting the plates on the table Sasuke ushered Sakura over to a chair and sat her down before he sat down and started eating.

Mouth half full of food, Sakura began questioning.

"Sasuke-Kun you're still here? "

"nn.."

_Sigh.._ " Well…about last night…um..what I mean is why….Why did you…..are you going to..stay more often?"

"….nn."

Finishing up the last of their breakfast, both of them stood up to put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. Grabbing Sakura's out of her hands, he placed both of them in and then turned around, trapping Sakura leaning against the counter between his arms. He looked into her eyes before he gingerly kissed her.

" Sakura…I can't promise that I won't ever hurt you but I'd like to …stay with you more …if that's okay with.."

Before he could finish, Sakura jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh Sasuke Kun.. you don't have to hurt yourself trying to tell me what I've already figured out."

In a rare show of emotion, Sasuke smirked/half smiled before he slid his shirt off of one of Sakura's shoulders and started kissing up her neck. Giggling, Sakura broke away from Sasuke and dragged him off into her bedroom.

A couple days later, rumors spread across Konoha like rapid fire. Apparently, someone had seen Sakura and Sasuke holding hands one day. Someone else saw them kissing! And other people…well, perhaps they were just in denial.


End file.
